


Dilfology-Marco/Rafael

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Series: Dilfology [4]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Cheerleaders, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Marco has some sexy times with his Dad while dressed as a cheerleader
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Rafael Diaz
Series: Dilfology [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769407
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dilfology-Marco/Rafael

Rafeal sat on his bed, nervous, he looked up when Marco entered the bedroom. The teen boy had donned a cheerleader outfit from his high school, complete with pom poms. How he got it, Rafeal had no idea. But it looked wonderful on the boy. 

Marco also wore make-up. Scarlet lipstick and atouch of eyeliner. Even some mascara to bring out his eyelashes. “Well, what do you think, Papi?” As he asked this, Marco 

Rafeal could barely speak. “Nino, you're so beautiful.” 

Marco blushed at that. He slatted over and undid his father’s famous hawiian shirts and gently kissed his chest. The boy giggled while he did it. Dropping the pom poms, his hand went over his father’s crotch. He rubbed the bulge building in Rafeal’s jeans. 

Rafeal watched as his son undid his jeans. After fishing out his erect cock, Marco planted a series of kisses along it. He took in a big breath, taking in his father’s musk. He then ran his tongue along the shaft. Marco took the dick into his mouth and began to sensually suck. 

“Oh, oh Nino, you feel so good.” 

Hissing at his son’s warmth enveloping him, Rafeal gripped his son’s hair. Lewd, slurping noise filled the room as the blow job continued. The lipstick smeared around his cock. 

“Hm, Papi.” 

“Ma-Marco, I’m close!” 

Marco flashed a thumbs up. Placing his hands on Rafeal thighs, Marco braced himself for his dad’s orgasm. His son’s lips hitting the base, Rafeal fired his cum into his mouth. His cheeks puffed up with semen; Marco gulped it all down. Although there was a small smear at the edge of his mouth. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Marco got on the bed, laying on his back. 

Rafeal flipped Marco’s skirt. The boy hadn’t even bothered with underwear. Marco’s erection was quite needy. Licking his finger, he inserted the digit into his son’s anus. He received some repentance, but he got his finger up there. As he fingered his son, Rafeal took him into his mouth, sucking Marco’s cock. Marco mewled at the stimulation he was getting, squirming at his father’s touch. 

“Papi! Papi! Papi!” 

Marco squirted into his father’s mouth, flooding it with his cum.


End file.
